Antes de Carly y mucho antes de Sam
by Alister Winchester
Summary: Antes de las chicas, Freddie tuvo toda una vida paralela a la de hoy en día el junto con Edgar vivió aventuras tanto aterradoras como reveladoras


**Antes de Carly y mucho antes de Sam**

Antes de las chicas, Freddie tuvo toda una vida paralela a la de hoy en día el junto con Edgar vivió aventuras tanto aterradoras como reveladoras.

S= Spencer

F= Freddie

E= Edgar

Freddie Benson no siempre ha sido la persona tímida que muestra ahora, lo creas o no era el terror de su escuela primaria, Edgar su mejor amigo era su compañero de travesuras, no había falda que no levantaran, partido de futbol en el que no participarán, así como día que no visitaran la oficina de la directora.

S: ¿Quién es Gary Margolis?

F: ¿Quién?

S: llevas un mes leyendo esa página, revise el historial y el nombre de Gary Margolis

F: no es nadie

S: pues ese nadie te ha dado pesadillas, has dormido aquí desde que tu madre salió de la ciudad a no sé qué y te dejo a nuestro cuidado, ahora que lo pienso tiene un mes de eso y antes de irse tu madre estaba igual de nerviosa que tu

F: son ideas tuyas

S: en verdad? Si es asi porque no dejas de ver esa página del FBI

F: Gary Margolis es…. no necesito contarte todo, necesito que entiendas, necesito que conozcas a Edgar aun cuando sea solo a través de mis palabras.

Freddie había conocido a Edgar desde el primer día en la guardería, compartía todo con él y Edgar a su vez cuidaba la espalda de Freddie en la escuela

 **En algún momento de la infancia de Freddie**

Freddie: en verdad así se ven las mujeres sin ropa?

Edgar: si o al menos así se ve mi vecina

Freddie y Edgar acampaban en la casa del árbol de Edgar mientras miraban a la vecina tomar un baño (y pasados unos minutos algo más) El novio de la vecina llego y Los pequeños vieron una mala película porno de bajo presupuesto desde la ventana de la casa del árbol, desconcertados y un poco asqueados por la escena decidieron dormir o intentar dormir.

E: Freddie

F:si?

E: estas pensando en lo que vimos

F: si, un poco

E: que fue eso?

F: Cuando mis papas se encierran en su habitación y esos mismos ruidos se escuchan mi mama dice que están jugando

E: a mí no me pareció ningún juego

F: tampoco a mi

Después de esa noche jamás volvieron a dormir en la casa del árbol y mucho menos ver a la vecina a la cara, un día jugando en la habitación del hermano mayor de Edgar encontraron una caja bajo la cama, tres candados y bien oculta debe contener algo muy valioso pensaron ambos, la llevaron fuera y por tres semanas intentaron abrirla, hasta que los candados cedieron, dentro no había nada más que revistas

F: revistas? Para esto malgastamos tanto tiempo?

E: pensé que había dinero, o fuegos artificiales

F: espera que tipo de revistas son estas

E: mmmm hombres que adoran a los machos ¿deportes?

Ambos niños tomaron las revistas y las ocultaron en casa de Freddie, mientras las ojeaban vieron que no se trataban de deportes o juegos, en letras grandes se anunciaba el **SEXO GAY**

F: mejores amigos mejores parejas

E: El dominante no siempre es el fuerte

F: hombres y sus lenguas

E: higiene mutua entre hombres

F: aburrido, todo lo que hay en estas revistas ya lo he visto mientras me baño

E: no lose, hay cosas aquí que me dan un poco de pena, hay hombres que parecen mujeres

F: escucha esto, 5 pasos para llevar la relación de amigos a un nuevo nivel

Escúchense mutuamente

Tómense de las manos y digan algo profundo

Mírense a los ojos

Abrácense fuerte y persigan el aroma de otro

Dense un beso de por lo menos 5 segundos

E: eso que?

F: en verdad eso es lo que dice

E: qué tontería, nuestra amistad está bien en este nivel, ¿no es así?

F: para mi está bien, no necesitamos otro nivel

 **2 años después**

El funeral de la mama de Edgar

Todo había pasado tan lento, el cáncer de estómago es una muerte tortuosa y maligna, Edgar vio cómo su madre sufrió durante más tiempo que el necesario, su familia se desmorono y Marisa tomo bajo su tutela a Edgar, mientras su padre se recuperaba, dejaba de beber y conseguía un nuevo trabajo, Edgar estaba roto por dentro Freddie no lo entendió en ese momento pero nada sacaría de ese trance su amigo o casi nada.

En los próximos meses Freddie se encargó de Edgar como si de un muñeco se tratara, lo bañaba, lo vestía incluso le daba de comer en la escuela, las bulas no importaban los señalamientos discriminatorios y homófonos de todos los demás, pero cada vez era mas doloroso para Freddie ver como su amigo se hundía en una depresión total, hasta el grado de encontrarlo bajo la lluvia en la salida de la escuela, lo llevo hasta el gimnasio y de la ropa de deportes que traía lo vistió.

F: vamos Edgar reacciona hombre, no puedes seguir así

Pero Edgar no respondía

F: es hora de hacer lo que decía la revista, hay que llevar nuestra amista al siguiente nivel

Freddie llevo casi a rastras a Edgar hasta su casa, rebusco entre todo lo que tenía hasta encontrar esa vieja revista,

F: escúchense mutuamente, mmmm estoy preocupado por cómo te estas comportando

Pero Edgar no contestaba

F: sigamos, tómense de las manos y díganse algo profundo (las manos de Edgar estaban frías y cuando Freddie las toco recuperaron un poco de color) Te quiero amigo no me dejes solo

No había ninguna respuesta

F: mírense a los ojos

Freddie se posó frente a Edgar y lo miro, sus ojos vidriosos y sin expresión lo preocupaban más, los ojos de Freddie se llenaban de desesperación cada vez más

F: abrácense y perciban el aroma uno del otro

Desesperado Freddie abrazo a Edgar, pero no podía percibir más que el aroma de su ropa, era como si Edgar no estuviera allí.

F: maldita sea Edgar reacciona, no puedo ayudarte si tú no quieres ser ayudado, cual es la ultima un beso de 5 segundos

Freddie no dudo, ni siquiera cerro los ojos miro a Edgar y lo beso, sus labios fríos y sin ningún sabor lentamente se volvían cálidos, después de unos segundo la necesidad de respirar los separo, Freddie no tenía más ideas ese había sido el último intento que podía hacer

Edgar: Freddie, murió mi mama

F: lo se amigó, te prometo que jamás te dejare

Edgar rompió en llanto, por fin pudo llorar la muerte de su madre y Freddie estuvo allí para él durante todo el día.

 **Un año antes de la partida de Carly**

Spencer: y que paso después

Freddie: nada se quedó dormido, supongo que el llorar tanto lo canso, a la mañana siguiente desperté y el aroma a hot cakes inundaba la habitación, Edgar no estaba en el cuarto y cuando Salí de mi habitación era el quien cocinaba, dijo que era su forma de disculparse por mojar mi pantalón con su llanto.

S: y como siguieron las cosas después

F: cualquiera diría que incomodas, pero en verdad esa revista tenia razón pasamos a otro nivel de amistad

S: o quizás el no se acordaba por todo el estrés emocional que sufría

F: se acordaba, muy bien, al principio era para que pudiera dormir y después era mas por el gusto de hacerlo

S: ¿el que?

F: el tomarnos de la mano, el mirarnos a los ojos, el bañarnos juntos (sin tocar)

S: es completamente normal, al apegarse tanto a alguien cuando se sufre un trauma así, de alguna manera el sustituyo la imagen de su madre con tigo

F: y el besarnos, la siguiente noche me pidió que besara su frente para poder dormir

S: es normal

F: después yo lo hacía sin que él lo pidiera y después fue mutuo

S: te enamoraste?

F: si un poco

S: y él?

F: también

S: no hay nada malo en eso, todos tuvimos una época en la que sentimos a los amigos como un alma gemela, una vez calceto, su hermana y yo nos quedamos solos y….

F: por favor no lo digas, me costaría verte a los ojos

S: está bien pequeño amargado y dime como cerraste el circulo

F:qué?

S: como rompiste con Edgar? Es evidente que terminaron puesto que no lo conozco y sales con Sam

F: no rompí con él, no sé si tuvimos una relación de verdad, apenas y tuvimos una especie de cita, que pareció mas una salida al parque normal

S: y si no rompiste que paso?

F: Gary Margolis, el paso

Edgar y yo volvíamos a casa como todos los días, un anciano que caminaba por la calle nos pidió ayuda para subir a su camioneta, en cuanto nos acercamos las puertas se abrieron y un par de manos salieron de ellas, perdí mi mochila y el suéter pero salí corriendo de allí pensé que Edgar venia tras de mi pero no era así, jamás lo volví a ver, Gary Margolis no solo me quito a mi amigo, me quito una parte de mi alma.

S: y saldrá libre….

F: no si puedo evitarlo, tengo que declarar en su contra, pero me da mucho miedo, es un ansiado y me provoca pavor

S: es un anciano que secuestro, asesino a 8 niños y 5 niñas, claro que tienes miedo pero no debes de ser cobarde

F: ese hombre se llevó a Edgar…. No puedo enfrentarlo

Freddie y Spencer se miraron por un momento hasta que Freddie lloro, Spencer lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo sin decir una palabra o hacer un movimiento continuaron así hasta que el tiempo y el espacio no tuvieron lógica para ninguno, esa misma noche una llamada de Marisa consoló a Freddie, Marisa declaro en contra de Gary Margolis en lugar de Freddie y ganaron Gary jamás saldría de prisión al menos no con vida.

Freddie regreso a su departamento y para su sorpresa Sam asaltaba su refrigerador, una noche de películas y medio jamón mas tarde los había dejado fuera de combate, el sonido de la estática que producía la tele despertó a Freddie teniendo la visión mas triste y feliz de su vida

F: Edgar….

E: aquí estoy amigo

F: como es que….

E: te debía una, me sacaste del agujero y ahora yo hare lo mismo por ti…. **Te perdono**

Los ojos de Freddie se llenaron de lágrimas y un gran peso desapareció de su ser, un peso que había cargado encima ya muchos años.

E: Se feliz no te amargues la existencia por lo que paso y recuerda te amo

F: yo te amo también

Sam: lo se no tienes que repetirlo siempre (decía Sam mientras medio dormida se daba media vuelta recostada en el sofá)

Freddie se distrajo con esto asi que cuando miro de nuevo a donde estaba Edgar este había desaparecido, solo había vuelto a devolver un favor a un amigo


End file.
